Birthday
by iluvtails
Summary: Its Tails birthday and he wishes it wasn't. The two most important people in his life aren't here. Cosmo who is dead and Sonic who is missing. WORST BIRTHDAY EVER! He calls it. One shot. TailsXCosmo rated T cause i feel like it, could be T but meh. enjoy


BIRTHDAY

- iluvtails

The sun shone brightly on Tails eyes. "Great another birthday." He grunted. "Usually today I'd be upset about the fact I have no parents to celebrate with me or sing 'Happy Birthday'" Tails rolled over and started crying "But today I just sniff want _her_ to be here to share this with me."

The doorbell snapped him out of his mourning and into the day. He got out of bed, put his gloves and shoes on and opened the door. There stood Amy holding a cake saying 'happy birthday' and Cream with a present.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAILS!" they chimed and passed him the things. "Don't you think we look pretty Tails?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I guess." He shrugged.

"C'mon Tails" Cream gestured "You could at least sound the slightest bit happy it's your birthday and all."

Tails shot a fake smile. "C'mon in then" he backed out of the way to let the two into the house and closed the door when the doorbell rang again.

"Hey cutie," Rouge handed him a present, "Happy birthday." And with that she walked into the lounge and left him at the door.

There was mumbling. Tails perked his ears up to get a closer listen to what they were saying.

"Why am I doing this again, Vector?"

"Because it will be a big surprise when Tails finds a present floating towards him out of nowhere."

"AND THEN IT GOES BOOM!"

"No it doesn't Charmy, now go!"

"Great my day just gets better and better." Tails sighed as he watched the present bob closer and closer. It hovered in front of Tails face for a few seconds when Espio appeared.

"Surprise."

Tails showed no expression.

"Just take the present."

Rolling his eyes Tails took the box of Espio. "Come in then, you guys too." He looked directly at the bushes "and you Knuckles" he turned around and saw Knuckles about to punch still expressionless he walked into the lounge and put down the presents.

When they were all gathered Shadow chaos controlled himself into the lounge. He didn't even say hello before he slumped into the darkest corner in the room.

Tails looked around, searching every corner of the room but couldn't find Sonic anywhere. _'Did he forget?' _Tails wondered as he slouched on the couch and sighed _'this just makes my birthday worse.'_

"Come on Tails open your presents!" Charmy danced.

"But what about Son-"

"Just open your damn presents Tails, some people want to get as far away and as fast away as possible and this is just time wasting" Shadow said from his corner.

Tails agreed he didn't really want to argue with Shadow, especially not today. He grabbed the first present. **'To Tails happy birthday lots of love Cream'** the card read. Opening it he found a flower crown.

"Thanks Cream" he shot a fake smile.

The next present was from Rouge. It was a box of Chocolates.

"I couldn't get jewelry for a boy could I?"

Knuckles handed Tails a chaos emerald. "To help you on your quest to find more."

"Isn't this the one from my plane?"

"Uh…No…" He slowly backed away.

Shadow walked over and handed him a rectangle box with a 'humph' and walked back to his little corner. Tails opened the box. Inside was a Kunai.

"Next year it's a Katana and the year after, a real gun."

"Shadie!" Rouge banged him over the head. "He's too young for weapons"

Vector barged up "OPEN OURS NOW!! IT'S FROM EVERYONE AT THE AGENCY!" Tails opened the present.

"'10 voucher at the nearest warehouse' you know that's not much?"

"Yeah but it shows we care."

"Well I'm off thanks for the party and the presents everyone."

"Don't you want my present?"

Tails spun around he knew that voice "SONIC!"

"Sorry I took so long my present was really difficult to finish you know."

Tails gave the hedgehog a hug "I'm happy you're here Sonic."

"So you want my present or not?"

"Sure"

Sonic covered the kits eyes and led him out of the house. "Where we going Sonic?"

"No peaking, it's a surprise." And with that he took his hands away from his eyes. "Ok, open."

Tails opened his eyes. There sat Cosmo. She spun around her hair back to its short length and the flowers in her hair had gone back to buds. She was little again, and just as beautiful too.

"Cosmo?"

"Tails is that you?"

"COSMO!!"

The two ran together and embraced in a comforting hug. "I'm sorry Cosmo" Tails started crying, "I'm just so sorry that I shot you. I've been missing you everyday. I've didn't know what to do, where to go or if I would cope. I needed you by my side. I even gave up flying or going out on sunny days cause the blue sky reminded me of your eyes. I missed your smile, your laugh the way you could cheer up anybody with just a few words but most of all, Cosmo, I missed your company. I felt so alone when you were gone, like having no parents upset me when I was younger, I thought I was going to be alone forever." He took a moment to wipe his eyes. "The day I shot you Cosmo, I felt like I was ripped in half, torn in two, like my life had no meaning. I even thought of suicide a few times. But your back! I've never been so happy in my life! You're my world, Cosmo, please don't ever leave me again."

"Tails I-I'm so sorry" yet again the two hugged.

Cheers came from the house, they turned around and saw everyone clapping.

"Never knew you had it in ya little bro" Sonic winked. Tails face turned bright red. "C'mon inside we're all dyeing to have this cake.

Tails took Cosmo's hand and lead her into the house and smiled a smile no one had seen in a long time.

Later on, after the commotion of Cosmo being alive settled down

"I'm gonna get going now, c'ya" Sonic ran out the door at super speed leaving Tails and Cosmo the only ones left in the house.

"Your gonna need to live somewhere aren't you?"

"Ah! Oh yeah!"

"You could live with my if you want."

"I guess… I don't have anywhere else to go." Cosmo blushed.

There was silence until Tails spoke up, "Throughout the whole time you spent with me I was never able to say this one line, these few little words. Before now I couldn't even look you in the eyes and tell you how beautiful you were and still are. Even as I about to fire the cannon those words were there, my heart saying yes, my head thinking otherwise. No matter how much I tried those words never came, so many opportunities missed. But the time is now, their ready to be said." Tails took Cosmo's hands and looked into her eyes, "Cosmo, I love you" Tails leant over and kissed her on the lips sending her face as red as a cherry.

"Oh Tails I love you too" Cosmo gave him a massive hug and the two laughed for what felt like hours.

Once they were all laughed out they plunked onto the couch and sighed. "Hey Cosmo," Tails questioned "That seed Sonic gave me after you died, what's with that"

Cosmo blushed "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that. Tails… That's our child."

**THE END!**


End file.
